Ravenflame
Ravenflame is a black tom with amber eyes. He is the son of Goldheart and an Unnamed Loner. He doesn't know who his parents are, and Ravenflame is currently a warrior of SpringClan. His mentor was Sparrowstar, and he feels lucky and cool to be the former apprentice of her, and plans to try his best at becoming a warrior. He ended up having a one-night stand with Stormheart, much like how he was born. He later adopted Islandkit. Description Appearance :Ravenflame is a strong, muscular kit with a shiny pelt. His jet-black pelt is always kept well groomed, and it is fairly thin and short. He has one, snow-white paw, which is his rear right paw. His legs are long, and his body is slender and fit. His paws are large and contain large, thorn-sharp claws. He has large, strong shoulders, and large lungs. :Ravenflame has smaller ears and a jet-black nose. His ears are pointed at the tips, but not feathered. His ear insides are a dark pink-gray that are more on the gray side than the pink side. His whiskers are long and jet black, helping him with hunting. His teeth are longer than most cats', but don't poke out of his mouth. Ravenflame's teeth are very sharp, and are surprisingly a bright white. : Health Physical Health :Ravenflame is an energetic tom who keeps himself fit and strong. He explores camp and out of camp often, but doesn't seem to get hurt when doing so. He gets the occasional fevers and greencough like other cats. Mental Health :Ravenflame is a stable tom, with no known mental illnesses, though he does have a pretty dark side. Character :Ravenflame is a mischievous young cat, enjoying getting to trouble and getting dirty. The only time he doesn't like getting into trouble is when he's really onto something, something he's really set on. Ravenflame's known for doing just about anything to get attention, yet another reason why he's so mischievous. He didn't grow up with any real parents, to Ravenflame's grown up to be a mischievous adult. :Ravenflame's well known for being secretive and sneaky, often getting away with things by using some crafy tricks and believable words. He finds it quite easy to get his ways, and is one who can easily hold a grude, either small or large. But, when someone tells him to keep a secret, he'll do so, and won't say a word. Ravenflame will hide something from any/all cats, even his own leader and others who are important to him. Ravenflame's known to have many secrets, some of his own, and some of others. He'll do things behind others' backs, some that'll make major impacts, and others that won't. :Ravenflame's quite brave and very daring, doing risky tasks just to get attention and to be thought of as a powerful warrior. Most of the times, these acts of bravery are very foolish, often risking his life and others, but he never seems to care. His tongue can be quite sharp, and his comments can easily hurt feelings. He is also known to be loyal only to friends, and slightly loyal to SpringClan. :Ravenflame is thought to be cold, but deep down inside, he isn't all that cold. To cats who treat him with great respect and care for him, Ravenflame's sweet and defensive to them. Abilities :Ravenflame's sharp teeth and claws make him an amazing battler. His strong legs, claws, and teeth help him get a good grip on the cats he fights, making him excellent at fighting in both tight and large places. He's a swift runner and an average tree climber, but Ravenflame is a talented swimmer, though he doesn't swim too often. Life Kithood :Ravenkit is seen trying to escape camp to explore. He races outside, but runs into Tawny, and he is seen telling her she is trespassing, and says he is "Ravencry". He gives up on the lie and says he is really a kit named Ravenkit, not a warrior. Ravenkit gets into a small argument with Crow, and he leaves to WinterClan. Ravenkit continues to question Tawny, becoming her friend. He offers to take her to SpringClan camp, and she takes the offer. :Berrypaw is at the camp entrance, questioning Ravenkit. Ravenkit doesn't say why he left camp, but defends Tawny when Berrypaw demands who she is. He then takes her to the medicine cat den where Honeypaw tends to her. Ravenkit notices Goldheart, thinking he looks quite like him. He wonders if he's his father, but then disagrees with the thought. He jumps in the air, hoping he'll become an apprentice soon. Tawny agrees. Adolscence :Sparrowstar quickly calls a meeting, and makes Cypressclaw her first deputy. The ceremony ends, and Ravenkit raises his head, and asks if she could make him and Tawny apprentices. She agrees, and makes him her apprentice, and Tawny an apprentice too. Ravenpaw touches his nose to Sparrowstar's, saying he'll be a good apprentice. She takes him out training, and notices his stomach is growling. Sparrowstar teaches Ravenpaw hunting techniques, and tells him to catch himself something. Ravenpaw argues, saying the Clan should be fed first. Sparrowstar says they have already been fed, so Ravenpaw hunts and eats. :Ravenpaw goes out again, this time with Huntingshadow. Huntingshadow finds Sparrowstar drowning, and helps pull her onto shore. Ravenpaw and Huntingshadow take the leader back to camp, even though she argues. :Ravenpaw sits in camp, holding his paw which has a thorn in it. Meadowpaw glances at her mentor, Molethroat, and Ravenpaw asks if she's wanting to train with her mentor. Meadowpaw yells at Ravenpaw, but apologizes quickly afterwards. Confused, Ravenpaw says it's alright, and goes training with the apprentice and mentor, after removing the thorn from his paw. :Cypressclaw orders him to a patrol, but he refuses, stating he must train with Sparrowstar. Cypressclaw gets angry, telling him he can train later. Adulthood :Sparrowstar welcomes Marie into the Clan, but stops to make Ravenpaw and Meadowpaw warriors. Ravenpaw recieves the name Ravenflame. He glances at Sparrowstar, and thanks her for training him. :Brownie, a wandering loner, enters SpringClan camp, where Ravenflame is sitting in the middle of and wondering about his family. He quickly rises to his paws, demanding what she wants and why she's there. Brownie explains that she wants a family and had heard of SpringClan, and decided to join. Ravenflame's heart stabs in pain, telling himself that he feels the same way. He tells her if she wants to join, she has to see Sparrowstar, and the she-cat agrees, and suddenly demands to see the leader. Ravenflame sasses the she-cat before taking her to Sparrowstar, sounding assertive. He then leaves with a flick of his tail and sits back down in the middle of camp. Pedigree Mate: :Stormheart (Formerly) - Living Mother: :Unnamed Loner - Status Unknown, suspected to be Deceased Father: :Goldheart - Living Grandmother: :Blizzardstar - Deceased, vertified StarClan member Grandfather: :Wolfsong - Living Uncle: :Ashpaw - Deceased, vertified StarClan member Great Uncles: :Hoverdragon - Status Unknown :Lagoonflame - Status Unknown :Twilightflame - Status Unknown Cameos : Relationships Family Goldheart: :Ravenflame doesn't know anything about Goldheart, and doesn't now that he's his father. He does feel that a cat in SpringClan is his father, and does believe that that tom is black with golden or amber eyes. Ravenflame does suspect that Goldheart is his father, but also believes that many other cats may be his father also. So, Ravenflame doesn't really care for Goldheart, but hasn't grown up that well without him. Ravenflame does wish that he had some father-son time, but to him (so far), Goldheart's just another warrior that he doesn't care about what-so-ever. Love Interests : Enemies : Friends Tawny: :As a kit, Ravenflame brought Tawny into the Clan. He ran into her (litteraly) and her brother, Crow, and started arguing with him immeadiately. He considers her a friend since he brought her in and she was also once a rogue, so he'd defend Tawny in a heartbeat. Ravenflame feels if he helps and befriends Tawny, she'll be the same way to him. But he hasn't seen her in quite some time, so he secretly fears that he has made her mad, or she just doesn't want to be his friend anymore. Sparrowstar: :Ravenflame believes that he is friends with his mentor, since she is the cat he ended up spending the most time with. He believes that she's a good leader and a good cat, and is looking forward to serving under her as a great warrior. Also, Ravenflame believes that befriending Sparrowstar will get him out of things easier. Mainly, his goal is to become "the teacher's pet" of Sparrowstar, but maybe he'd enjoy being her friend too. : Other : Ceremonies : Quotes : : Images Life Image Character Pixels Ravenflame.kit.png|Kit Trivia *He does not know is father is Goldheart, who accidentally impregnated an unnamed she-cat sometime after he was named a warrior. Category:Toms